Delirious
by CatherineSommers
Summary: Even if the doctor warned him about the side effects, nothing could have prepared him for what Blaine mumbled in his sleep.


Well, this is for my beloved daugther, Sofia. It always wanted to write something like this after watching Michael but the things I actually wrote aren't finished and won't be unless I stop being as lazy as I'm always.

I did my best, trying to write all those emotions in English but I'm still not there, Spanish will be forever my signature for literature and I'm really sorry for that. Someday I'll get all those awesome synonyms in my head to go with my stlye.

* * *

**Delirious.**

Kurt was furious.

His jaw was clenched thigtly, his hands closed in fists, his mind elsewhere but the place he actually was. If he could just-

A movement from the bed made him stop pacing, his whole body on alert. He took a few steps forward, trying not to make any noise; maybe wearing boots, knowing there would be a wood floor, wasn't such a good idea.

There, there was the reason he was pissed. Blaine was agitated again, moving restlessly in his sleep, kicking the blankets off of him when the weather was cool enough to aggravate his condition.

"Sweety" Kurt spoke softly "you're going to catch a cold if you are not covered" he put the blankets on his boyfriend's body again, thinking –not for the first time- how small Blaine actually was, and how much smaller he looked lying there, like a child suffering from nightmares.

Nightmares Kurt couldn't fight and make better, nightmares that were actually real life.

And then again, Kurt felt furious.

Not because the slushie was meant for him or because he thought (he really, really thought) The Warblers were his friends; he was mad because Blaine jumped in front of that slushie, because Blaine put himself between Kurt and what was about to hurt him; he was pissed because the guys who he went to school with, with their cero bullying policy, were the responsables for his boyfriend having eye-surgery.

He was furious because there was nothing he could do apart from taking care of Blaine.

That bodered him, too. He was the one who remained beside Blaine's hospital bed, the one who hold his hand when the doctor came to check up on him and the one who took him home after he was realesed; his parents gave nothing but a quick call saying something among the lines of "bussiness metting – at least a week more. Thanks – tell Blaine I love him"

It wasn't like Kurt didn't like the idea of being everything for his boyfriend, but it made him question what was going to happen with Blaine when, in a few months, he was going to be miles away in New York? A disgusting feeling in the pit of his stomach prevented him to even think about it.

"-rt"

Kurt's hand froze at the sound. Just then he realized he was stroking Blaine's sweaty curls all along, the thought making him smile. Quickly he took off the fabric on Blaine's forehead, cleaning the sweat on his cheeks and cooling it in water before placing it where it originally was.

"-urt" the soft sound came out of Blaine's lips, followed by a sea of unintelligible words. Kurt frowned, the fever was a side effect of the drugs such as the mood changing and strong pain when the pills were wearing off, the doctor had warned, but he hadn't said anything about talking while asleep.

"- beautiful" was muffled by the pillow "Kurt" came clear. He knew, deep down, that everything Blaine could say was just an effect, and that he had to be ready for anything which came out.

But as soon as it did, the words hit him a hundred times harder than a slushie: "Marry me"

Kurt tried to laugh but his throat was closed, a lump preventing his attempts from swallow, his heart racing faster at every passing second, he reminded himself what he had just realized, "those are the drugs talking, you are delirious" even if he wanted those two words to be true

"But I'm crazy about you" Blaine mumbled before drifting back to sleep. The slow pace of his breathing confirming the lack of nightmares.

Maybe, just maybe Kurt wasn't furious anymore.


End file.
